War never Changes: Book 1
by WinterAnime
Summary: The elite drafted squad 1 get their firsts tastes of war in Alaska. They fight for America, their freedom. But in the last generation. Sick things have been uprising. New Ai units that have rebelled. Human testing planned for the new vaults. And strange genetically mutated, things to replace soldiers in battle. But what really caused all of this to happen, who caused the great war?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas for this story. THIS IS NOT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED IN THE FIGHTING BEFORE THE BOMBs. But it will have some events included. All Bethesda, and whoever else, if anyone else helped. :/..**

 **Anyway, I hope you love the story, I already know I will end the first book. As I will be making 2-3. If you have suggestions for it, or maybe if you want longer or shorter chapters, I don't know, I'm not you. Anyway, enjoy.**

"Squad #1, Shane Robson. Tyrese Wells. Maria Cox. Enrique Montia. Justin Mavericks, and Carlos Montia. All ready?" The noise of the Vertibird Drowned some of the sound out, but not all.

"Here" Squad 1 responded. Shane gave out a few moans from the cold, and having to move right into the wind that came threw the open doors. He pulled up his mask and put his glasses down so he didn't have to squint anymore. A deep laugh erupted from Tyrese's throat as the big guy shook his head. His power armor made it have a robot like sound as well, but his Nigerian accent was still their as he spoke,

"You know, it really isn't as cold as you think it is." He claimed, he was sitting down, the closest to the opening, but turned his head around when he received a kick to the left of him.

"You're in some new high tech bloody freakin' power armor mate. You have your own little heating ventilation system. And we have these, these long johns." Maria complained. The group, including the pilot started bursting out laughing at her phrase. Her previous, long red hair was now cut short, and with her helmet, you couldn't see it anymore.

"Mad little Leprechaun you are." Jackson snickered. Maria, being Irish, and 5'5 didn't appreciate the remark, and you could see it. Her face in a frown, and her fist clenched up tight.

"Watch it, or you'll be pretty damn sorry when we touch ground." She hissed. Enrique let out a slight laugh,

"Don't mess with a sniper. A few can really mess up your life. A shot in the chest nearly took me out." Enrique stated. The entire Vertibird kept claiming false information, but he didn't budge. He moved his mask down and nodded. "Yep. Believe it or not." Carlos scoffed.

"When did this happen? You never told me about this before we all got drafted." Enrique nodded once more,

"Exactly. I was pinned down with my previous squad, and they dragged me out. You even said it Carlos, you were all drafted, I am older than you guys, I have faced a battle, y'all haven't. So ha." Enrique would've continued if a click of the speakers didn't ring out.

"ACTUALLY. I'm the one who in charge, and I ran a report on all of you. You haven't even fired a shot in the training grounds before your relocation." The pilot remarked, Maria and Justin started snickering until Tyrese nudged them.

"Let him live his drama life. Let's see how long it'll last."

"Agreed." Justin replied. Shane looked at the pilots mapped and grabbed his assault rifle behind him. He gripped its freezing handle and ran his hand across it with a sigh.

"We're going to be stuck here a while aren't we?" The Vertibird fell in silence, and several sad looks bloomed on their faces.

"Don't think about it like that." The pilot rapped on the window. "Now come on, get your gear, you'll be dropping soon. I got a mom that wants me back home for preparations for Christmas. Who knows, if y'all are pretty badass, you might be home for that as well." The squad reached under the seat, and reached upwards, all grabbing their weapons, ammo, and the supplies for the camp they brought. Tyrese who would be carrying the most, once they landed. All the other clothes, and the weapon supplies store under the Vertibird. While everyone else just had to get the boxes of gear. "You guys ready?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Well alright then, hey guys, wait, I got something on the radar. Shane looked again, and saw a tiny dot, getting closer and closer, now almost at their elevation. "GUYS JUMP NOW!" The group sprang out of their seats and started to lean out when a huge bullet took out one of the wings. The Vertibird tipped and began to get lower and lower to the icy ground below. Tyrese caught Maria when she nearly flew out, and she couldn't grab her sniper rifle in time, as it was ripped out of her hands by the force of the tipping. Carlos grabbed his brother and threw I'm out, including Justin right after. The pilot hissed and started to flip several switches onboard. Carlos jumped out after, and so did Maria. Shane could hardly see now, the red flaring of the alarm, and the now spinning aircraft. "JUMP!" The pilot ejected himself and was luckily not hit as they continued to spin. Tyrese ripped off the turret attached to the side, and grabbed Shane. He launched out as well.

Shane ignored the fierce cold blast that hit them as soon as they were away from the heating Vertibird. He turned his head to see the rest of his squad parachuting to the ground, no one was missing, and no one was being fired at. Before he could ask, the Bird exploded mid air, sending parts of it self in the sky. He tucked in his head to dodge a piece of metal, and luckily none else flew at him. But one hit Carlo's parachute, and he smacked right in the cliff. He could hear Enrique's screams loud and clear. Tyrese chucked Shane out of the way, so he wasn't in the way of his parachute. Shane flipped himself upright and did the same, He scrambled around his belt and grabbed a red flare. He fired it to the clearest area he could find, and the others caught on. He landed hard, not having time to completely slow down was bad. He took off the back pack and waited for the others.

One by one they landed, taking off theirs, and all of them were shaking, the life terrified out of them. Tyrese scanned around, and turned on his flashlight. "Is everyone ok?" He asked. They nodded except for Enrique and Shane. Enrique was the only one with glasses on, but they could tell that he was crying.

"No." Shane stated. They all looked at him, confused, but then looked around. "Carlos was hit with debris. And I don't know if the pilot is here either."

"We should start to search for them. Where did Carlos land?" Justin looked at Enrique who didn't answer.

"He smacked right into the cliffs over their." He pointed to the cliffs in front and began to walk. "Come on, we can still help. Be careful, we could be under attack, I don't know what just happened. And not having any guns makes shit worse."

"Actually, I grabbed this thing." Tyrese raised his turret a bit and swung it around. "It has a full wrap."

"Then stay close. I don't want to die by commies on day 1." Maria scowled. Shane was in front, and Tyrese behind. The rest just stayed close behind until they reached the cliff. Shane struggles not to fall from the incoming blizzard, and they all ended up close, sharing each others warmth. Shane looked up and around, and spotted a blood splatter high up.

"He hit their." Enrique gave out a whimper and kicked a chunk of ice out of the ground. Shane put his hand on Enrique's shoulder. "It's alright, He could still be alive." Shane followed the edge and tried his best to stay strong, but his mind raced. _Damn. How did this even happen?_ Justin jogged up to the front but didn't even give a glance.

"Hey, the most of the Vertibird landed here. I think some of our supply crates could be scattered across here." He noted, he rubbed his own arms trying to heat himself up.

"Perfect. Look out for supplies squad! We want Carlos and our stuff. But Carlos first." Shane started to start taking heavy breaths, the cold really getting to them. "Is everyone okay? Its really starting to get cold."

"I'm okay at least." Maria slowly shook her head. "But we've got a blizzard coming in. And that shit isn't helping. Does anyone even know what happened? Just all of a sudden we got hit with something. And everything has gone to hell in the past 10 minutes."

"I almost think that no one was aiming for us. Think about it." Shane remarked. He started looking at the row of trees that now came into his vision. "On the radar, it showed whatever that hit us, had changed elevation to be lower, higher, and then lower. I think it was a missed shot by an artillery weapon. If it wasn't misfired. Then that was a perfect shot, and if the Chinese keep those guys alive, then we lose the war. But if they still hit us, then the base might be in pretty bad shape, maybe loosing all of its outposts."

"Yay." Justin scoffed, things to think about. The wind now began to howl in their ears, limiting how loud their voices were, so they saved their breath. Tyrese began to look upwards in the trees, but still found nothing.

"I am so confused. Do you think he's up ahead? Or did we pass him?"

"No clue. But I know we are close." Shane glanced at where Enrique should've been, but only found blank space. "Hey, where did Enrique go?" He even counted heads, but he wasn't their. Maria cupped her eyes to try to look past the falling snow,

"Little brat. He must've left." Tyrese amplified the light bulb on his helmet.

"I will check, I'll be back. Stay here and stay warm. He should still be in eyesight, but it's getting darker." He left without a vote, and disappeared, leaving the rest of the squad in the dark. Maria, Justin and Shane huddled together against a tree, and waited only five minutes before Tyrese was running back. Shane immediately show up, throwing, causing the other 2 to fall in the snow.

"Is it that important to run? Did you find him?"

"Yeah, both of them." With that, Justin and Maria shot up as well. "Carlos needs medical attention, and he landed near the supply boxes. Some of its ruined, but not all. Now hurry!" Tyrese turned around and the rest followed.

"Hey, watch how much energy you have in that thing, I don't know here a spare core is." Shane noted. Tyrese faced him, and kept running, the clinking metal now getting louder as he gained speed.

"I found a small tray, but the others are all destroyed. Don't worry. We even found some more flares. Still got your flare gun?"

"Yep." Shane patted his side, and scaled a log that was in front of him. He could now see 2 bodies in the snow, "I see them!" Shane burst out ahead of the others, and slid beside Enrique and Carlos. "Hey, you alright?" Carlos didn't respond, and soon, he was surrounded.

"Maria, you told me your mom is a medic right? You know anything?" Justin asked. She started stuttering before she could fully talk.

"W-Well, I could try, she only taught me the basics." She kneeled beside Shane and looked at Enrique. "What are the injuries?"

"I, I... Broken leg and a one of his ribs has poked through one of his lungs." He started whimpering, and he hugged his knees. Not at all like a soldier. Maria sighed and shook her head.

"I don't even know where to start. We need to get him to camp. Tyrese, could you carry him? He shouldn't be heavy if you stay in power armor." Tyrese nodded and slowly,

"What about the equipment though?" He asked. Shane looked at some of the boxes, and stood up.

"We should carry what we can. Without slowing us down in the process." Shane attempted to open some of the crates, but they were sealed shut. "Tyrese, can you?"

"Got it." Tyrese walked up to that crate, and wacked it one time, blasting the lid off the top. He did the same to each one, and started to pack items onto his back. "Think I should drop the Turret?" Tyrese looked at the others, and slung the tent over his shoulder. Maria shrugged, and Justin did the same.

"Up to you." Shane took one of the assault rifles, and several clips. Along with 2 10mm pistols. He walked over to Maria, who was frantically shuffling through one of them, halfway in the snow. "You need help?" He had to shout over the wind, the blizzard coming along a lot faster then before. Maria was shivering and shook her head.

"Just looking for a sniper. And then some blankets, and bloody mini heaters." Shane smiled.

"I'll grab some as well."

"And I will grab the medical supplies. I'll bring the fusion cores as well Tyrese."

Enrique stepped back, and let Tyrese pick up Carlos. "What should I get?" He wiped away a tear that was sliding down his face, and put his glasses back on his head.

"Ummm." Shane thought about the stuff they were supposed to grab, and what hey already had. "Bring all ammo, and as many guns as you can hold. We need to take shelter. It's already dusk, and we'll freeze to death soon.

"Where can we stay?" Justin remarked. I saw no caves, or anything safe to rest in. Nothing to even keep the heat in." Shane let out a light laugh and smiled.

"Actually, snow keeps heat in very well, and if we can find a little bunch of trees, that can support it. Since we don't have the actually stuff to make a real one."

"Their is around 4 trees about 100 meters away that would fit perfectly. A huge one, really thick trunk, and the others are sort of leaning in like a tent." Tyrese announced. The squad's heart began to pace, and they actually felt hope since the crash not long ago.

"Then lead the way." Shane slung the assault rifle across his shoulder, and followed Tyrese, who was wrong. It was much shorter, and their was a fallen log they could start pouring snow on. "What do y'all think happened to that pilot?" Shane's attempt of sparking conversation worked. But not how he hoped.

"Dead. I'm sure of it. I'm surprised we aren't. It's fucking freezing." Maria grumbled. Justin nodded, and dropped a huge heap of snow right to the side of the tree trunk. Shane sighed and began on the 'ceiling', trying to get the lightest snow possible.

"If he is, He won't be home for Christmas. He thought we would as well. Maybe if we push China out of here, we WILL be going home."

"I wish it was that simple." She patched the last part of snow, but it began to cave in. Tyrese rushed over and put his arms in an X shape, above is head to stop it. He began to move his arms so they were parallel to each other, and stopped.

"Nice thinking Tyrese, but what now?" Justin snorted. Tyrese didn't answer, and just exited his power armor. Letting it stand like a pillar in the snow. Shane nearly forgot how tall Tyrese was, yeah the power armor added height, but he had to get a less armored one just so the frame could be larger. Standing at 6'7, dwarfing everyone. He had to duck to not scrape the snow.

"Wow Maria. You really do seem short now." Justin mumbled. Maria didn't even care, and just flopped down, and barely made an indent. But Tyrese did as well, and fell right through. And he could fell the dirt on the frozen soil. "Told you." Enrique had let Carlos lean against the exposed part of log, and sat against it next to him. Justin sat next to him and didn't speak.

"I'll be back. We forgot to hide our gear." Shane stepped out and immediately regretted it. _Damn... It's freezing._ He pushed the supplies down, and immediately face palmed. He put the guns on the stuff so they wouldn't freeze and crawled back in. "Guess how stupid we are?"

"How?" Maria asked. She was the only one to open her eyes, but the others gave out a small grunt.

"We didn't even think about setting up that tent." The makeshift igloo began to fill up with noises and groans and complaints. Maria took her helmet off and through it outside. She blew the small red curls out of her face and glared at Shane.

"What did I do?" He pondered.

"If you didn't tell us. I wouldn't fell so angry." Shane smiled and layed down next to her.

"My bad." He shut his eyes, and sleep fell over him like a blanket.

* * *

 **Note: I might change this to M later, but I have not decided. Anyway, I hope that wasn't too fast paced. I needed to end it, and I had a lot in 1 chapter. And I suck at first chapters anyway. See y'all soon!**


End file.
